Every Cloud
by AJ-Ani Ohevet Otcha
Summary: I suck at Summaries-Hotch/Emily with Jack thrown in too and slight Dave/JJ. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Emily finds out she's pregnant and pulls away from Hotch, will her own insecurities stop her from being happy. Not sure where I'm going with this but it's better than it sounds. Next chapter coming soon. x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Criminal minds fanfiction so go easy on me, I'm not sure where I'm going with this so any suggestions are welcome.  
**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy. xx.**

**Every Cloud**

The morning sunlight filtered into the pristine bathroom illuminating a pale frame hunched over the toilet seat.

"This has gone on long enough Em' you can't call me every time you run out of saltine crackers in the morning – that's the baby daddy's job to be the slave! Em' it's been three weeks you have to tell him, you can't hide from him forever."

"But Jayje I can't tell him, I'll ruin everything."

"For crying out loud Em' you're dating the man, do you know how worried he's been lately?"

Emily sighed; admitting defeat to the internal battle that had been raging inside of her since she saw that single blue line that threatened to change her life forever. She had to tell him soon before she started to show and the team started to notice.

She and Aaron had started dating a few months after she returned, they had gotten closer after Hotch had helped her deal with the Doyle flashbacks and Emily found herself enjoying his and Jacks company more and more as the weeks went on and after one long and draining case Emily could hold it in no more she needed to tell him that she needed him like the air that she breathed and she did.

They sat in a quiet booth in the back of a bar in Mississippi each nursing a scotch on the rocks, the slight buzz she got from the lack of food and sleep had her pouring out her heart to her supervisor and much to her surprise he returned her feelings and after two dates back home they were official dating. It was against bureau rules so they kept their relationship hidden only JJ and Dave knew, JJ found out when Emily rung her sobbing tears of joy after their second date and within a day JJ had told Dave of course she would those two told each other everything, after Will had left JJ with a baby Henry, Dave had stepped up to help his friend and now here they were a year later living together and in blissful romance.

Emily had moved in with Aaron and Jack a couple of months ago but still had her apartment which she had escaped to shortly after finding out about the pregnancy. Sure she wanted kids one day and she couldn't imagine not having them with Aaron but it was too soon, he didn't know about her past yet and she wasn't sure she could carry a baby to term after the abortion when she was a teenager.

"You're right Jayje I'll talk to him today it's not fair for me to have cut myself off like that from him and Jack."

A smile ghosted across JJ's face "That's great Em' but do you mind if I go I left Dave getting Henry ready for preschool and last time I did that Henry ended up an hour late and covered head to toe in hair gel."

Emily smirked "Go I'll get ready and head into the office early to see if I can find Hotch and make arrangements for coffee or something later."

"There aren't any cases anyway as far as I know so it's a day of paperwork that means you'll have to see him before you go for him to sign off on your reports maybe then you'll be less likely to chicken out, it'll be fine I can't see Hotch being anything but happy about this. I'll see you in a bit Em'."

With a final wave JJ left the apartment and Emily hurried to get in the shower and dressed before promptly leaving for work.

7:45am _hmmm plenty of time to talk before the others get in._

**Well there's the first chapter please let me know what you think, and if I should continue, I'm working on chapter two now so if you like it I'll update soon.**_  
_

**Thanks for reading**

**Ali x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shalom!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**There was no copy right intended.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

Arriving at the office at 8am after going 10 above the speed limit apparently she was more eager to speak to her supervisor than she realised.

After barrelling up the stairs when the lift took too long to arrive, Emily bolted through the glass doors to the bullpen and came to a dead stop heaving breaths and frozen in fear.

_I can't do this. _Her brain screamed continuously. _He won't want you anymore to do with you when he finds out you're pregnant, you're trapping him in a relationship he probably won't want, after all who would want you; you're damaged goods-haunted by nightmares and too afraid of your past to see a future for yourself._

Emily took three calming breaths shaking off the doubts in her head, she owed him this much, the knowledge that he was a father and the knowledge that he was a father.

Walking slowly to her desk to place down her bag and then she started for the staircase to his office.

She knocked quietly on the door and heard a faint "come in" , twisting the knob carefully she slipped into the room only to be knocked into the closed door by a pair of small arms and an excited shriek of "Emmy!".

Startled she looked down to her knees and found a smiling young Hotchner attached to her legs squeezing them tight.

She turned her gaze to her boss who was smiling softly at the image of his subordinate hugging his son closely as she bent to the floor, upon seeing her questioning gaze he answered her unasked question "Jessica was called into a meeting this morning until 1pm and it was too short notice to get a hold of a sitter so Jack is in here until Jess can get him."

"What about Strauss? Won't she fly of the handle when she realises that you for the second time this year and it's only April have 'disrupted a place of mature and responsible work by having your reckless child running amuck.'?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips remembering Strauss seeing her ass the last time Jack came into the office, that woman was too high strung.

"Already thought of that, Jack what do we do when the dragon lady comes?"

Jack quickly let go of Emily and scurried away to the far corner of the room and leant against the bookcase hidden almost completely out of sight.

"Well you've been busy this morning then, planning how to outsmart your boss, well I must say Agent Hotchner I am impressed." She smirked slightly before remembering why she came up here in the first place.

Aaron Hotchner watched the light in her eyes dim as a look of realisation flashed across her face, "Is something wrong Emily?" a tender look of concern appeared on his face.

"I…err…I…I" Emily looked at her feet and muttered "I'm pregnant."

Aaron Hotchner's world stopped turning, he was sure he had misheard "Emily, did you say you're pregnant?" he stood from behind his desk and moved to stand in front of his raven haired beauty.

She gave a short mute nod and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_This is it_. Her brain told her cockily. _This is where he shouts at you, rejects you and shoots down all your thoughts of happiness; this is all your fault._

She felt his calloused hand raise her head so that she was looking him in the eye. A shiver shot down her spine and tingles started spreading throughout her body just from there close proximity.

_You should not be thinking these thoughts Emily these thoughts are what got you into this mess._

As their eyes locked he started to speak "Really? Emily I know it's early in our relationship and that this wasn't planned but this is the happiest I have been in such a long time, the woman that I love is carrying our baby."

She looked puzzled "but… but… why aren't you yelling at me that this is my fault, how I've ruined everything, how I'm stupid because I forgot about my birth control."

Aaron chuckled softly "Emily Prentiss I just told you that I love you for the first time and you're yelling at yourself, it takes two to make a baby you know?" he added with a smirk.

Before she could respond Jacks little voice piped up from where he sat playing on the floor "Daddy where does Emmy's baby come from and where is it?"

A wild look of panic set across his face as he stumbled over some incoherent words to answer his son's question.

"Well you see when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they ring up and order a baby to be dropped off by a stalk."

Emily shot Hotch a smirk after hearing his description they most certainly did not ring up and plan this baby.

"Daddy! Ms Rigby said that mummies and daddies give each other a special hug and that's where they come from."

Emily watched with tears in her eyes chocking on her own laughter as the blood drained from Hotch's face at his sons comment.

"Daddy where is Emmy's baby?"

Noticing that Hotch was still in too much of a state of shock from Jacks earlier comment she decided she'd speak "Jack the baby is in my tummy."

She saw Jacks eyes go wide as he move toward her and raised his hand to her stomach and in a voice full of childlike wonder said "In there really?" Emily nodded starting to feel tears prick her eyes as Jack raised his hand to lay on her stomach as he whispered "Hi Emmy's baby."

**I am just about the start the next chapter now I quite liked this as an end for a chapter, thank you to those who have read this so far.**

**I'm so pleased I wrote an extra 370 words on top of my word count from chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading. :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy if babies are made when a mummy and daddy hug who's the baby's mummy and daddy?"

Emily gave Hotch an awkward smile before looking back down at the innocent child at her feet.

Seeing that Emily had no intention of answering Hotch opened his mouth "Jack its Emily's baby she's the mummy and I … I'm the daddy."

"But you're my daddy? Are you gonna not be my daddy when the baby's born?" Jack's lips quivered and Emily could see that Hotch was at a loss for words so she knelt to the floor and lifted Jack into her lap.

"No sweetie, no, Daddy will always be your daddy even when you're as old as him he'll still love you and still be your daddy; but he'll be the baby's daddy too."

"How?"

"Jack, you know George and Freya in your class with Miss Rigby? They have the same daddy."

"But Em'ly they're brother and sister."

"Buddy, the baby will be your little brother or sister." Hotch moved to sit on the floor next to Emily trying to ignore how his arm felt as if it had caught fire when their shoulders brushed, with his other hand he rubbed soothing circles on his sons back.

It took a moment for the new information to sink in but they light came back into Jack's eyes "Really? Can I name it too then?"

Hotch smiled warmly at his son "Sure you can buddy."

Jack's face turned serious "Daddy, Em'ly I want a sister."

Emily's smile broke into a hearty laugh at Aaron's response."

"I'll see what I can do then, bud."

Both Aaron and Emily shared a tender smile but jumped out of their skin when Jack squealed "Uncle Spencer!" and ran to the door.

Hotch caught him before he left the room "Jack you can't tell anyone about the baby it's a secret."

The young boys eyes widened "I won't daddy, I pinky promise!"

Hotch nodded in approval and his son scampered down to the bull pen.

Emily stood from the floor and moved to stand by the door opposite Hotch "I guess I better get to work after all, my boss is a major hard ass if my work isn't done." She left the office offering Aaron a slight smirk.

Hotch chuckled as he moved back to sit at his desk, he sent a quick text to Emily

**We'll talk later. Lunch? Just got an email – meeting with the dragon lady can you keep an eye on Jack? X**

Looking at her phone Emily gave Hotch a quick nod as he left his office and sat down at her desk, glancing over at Jack every now and then who sat on Morgan's desk scribbling on his arm.

Emily gave a little chuckle as she watched Derek attempt to glower at the young boy in front of him.

Sorry it took so long a lot of things have been happening and sorry that it's only short.

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading.

Shalom, AJ. xx


End file.
